Queso Derretido
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Porque para Touya, el día había ido de maravilla, hasta que llegó a casa... ¿Que significa toda esa ropa? ¿Y esa extraña conversación? ¿Que demonios quiere decir ella con "delicioso"?. Una mente pervertida, una conversación fuera de contexto y un hermano vuelto loco/ Dedicada a ValeM.Black.L/ One-Shot/ Sakura&Shaoran


**** QUESO DERRETIDO ****

 **Por: JulietaG.28**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de_ _ **Sakura Card Captor**_ _son completa propiedad de_ _ **Grupo CLAMP.**_

* * *

 _ **=Queso derretido…=**_

 _ **Lunes… (04:00 PM)**_

 **=Hogar Kinomoto=**

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, buscó sus llaves en el bolsillo, con la chaqueta hecha bulto sobre el hombro y dejando el portafolio que solía llevar a la universidad sobre el suelo. Una brisa fresca de viento soplaba en esos instantes y agitó con gracia su rebelde cabello negro. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un par de veces en un aletear de las alas rápido y desenfrenado, tratando de que el cabello no le picara demasiado. Como último recurso, resopló fuertemente y elevó varios de sus cabellos, enviándolos en otra dirección. Y las llaves aparecieron.

Touya Kinomoto, introdujo su llave en el pomo de la puerta y se dispuso a abrir. Aquel lunes en particular, había resultado ser una agradable jornada para el mayor de los Kinomoto. A sus 22 años de edad, Toya estudiaba en la Universidad de la ciudad y se podía decir que pasaba días realmente agradables ahí, aunque ninguno como aquel. Esa mañana, sus clases no solo habían resultado interesantes a más no poder, sino que además de todo, estás habían concluido en la mitad del tiempo que en realidad llevaban, en el almuerzo, una chica (de la cual llevaba enamorado varios meses) se acercó con un poco de timidez y le pidió acompañarle, resultando en ello, un almuerzo agradable que se abrió a una charla animada en cuanto el mejor amigo de Touya, Yukito Tsukishiro, apareció con su novia y prendieron radicalmente el ambiente un tanto sereno que hasta entonces Touya había mantenido. Finalmente y para concluir, el transporte público había viajado sorprendentemente esa tarde y gracias a ello se hallaba ya, en casa, deseoso de molestar un rato a su hermanita pequeña y aprovechar el tiempo para preparar un rica cena que degustarían en cuanto su padre y su madre, regresaran del trabajo.

Con la llave puesta en su lugar y una sonrisa que usualmente reservaba para ocasiones especiales, Touya giró el pomo tras correr el seguro y entró en la residencia de los Kinomoto. Dejó las llaves en la canastilla que su madre había colocado a lado de la puerta, sobre una mesita de un solo cajón y se dispuso a quitarse los zapatos para ponerse las siempre tradicionales pantuflas. Entonces su sonrisa mágicamente tatuada, fue borrada de sus labios, casi tan rápido como si en verdad se hubiera tratado de magia…

Ahí, sobre el suelo de entrada, había tiradas dos mochilas de estudiantes. Una claramente, la más ligera, pertenecía a su hermana menor, Sakura, quién no hacía mucho había cumplido los 16 años de edad. A lado de la misma, una mochila que le resultaba familiar, se hallaba igualmente desplomada, como si hubieran tenido demasiada prisa por deshacerse de ellas en cuanto habían llegado. Pero eso no era lo raro, lo verdaderamente raro, era lo que estaba frente, a tan solo unos pasos de las mochilas… En el suelo, reposaban también dos pares de zapatos. Las bailarinas de Sakura, que solía ponerse para ir al instituto y un par de zapatos negros poco lustrados, que daban indicios de haber sido zafados sin desatar los cordones. Touya, por supuesto, no se detuvo a mirarlos demasiado tiempo.

Continuó con la rara bienvenida que había, dejando el portafolio en el suelo y poniéndose lo más rápido que podía, las pantuflas que necesitaba. Unos pasos más adelante, justo al entrar a la sala o más bien al umbral de esta, había tirada una falda de preparatoria que estaba seguro, pertenecía, como los zapatos y la mochila a su hermana menor. Junto a la misma, el saco del instituto, reposaba inerte y sobre el sofá, reposaba otro casi idéntico, pero que a diferencia del anterior, pertenecía a un chico.

Con todo lo que veía, le era difícil permanecer tranquilo y estuvo a punto de comenzar a gritar, de no ser porque un pensamiento se atravesó en su cabeza: " _No, si gritas y Sakura está en la situación que crees que está, esto no acabará nada bien…"_ Por primera vez en toda su vida Touya odió tener conciencia, pero cegado por la ira y los celos que pronto se acumularon en su interior, continuó pasando por la casa, en busca de ruidos o señales que lo guiaran a cualquier lugar, menos a donde creía que la situación había podido terminar… _la habitación de Sakura._ Y al parecer, tuvo suerte…

La siguiente cosa que encontró, era la camiseta escolar de su hermana, desparramada en medio del pasillo que daba a la cocina. ¡Claro que la suerte no fue tan buena! Obviamente lo que pensó que estaba ocurriendo no había llegado a la habitación, pero había conducido aparentemente a dos personas a la cocina. Y Touya no era tonto, estaba seguro de que si caminaba a la cocina, encontraría una escena desagradable, una que lo dejaría rojo de vergüenza, coraje y que seguramente acabaría por darle un infarto. ¡Claro! Solo necesitaba unir los puntos, Sakura, casa sola, en compañía de un chico, ropa tirada por toda la casa, hormonas alocadas hasta arder dentro de los cuerpos adolescentes… ¡UNA BOMBA!

Y a pesar de que sabía lo que encontraría, Touya se armó de valor y se dirigió con paso firme a la cocina… Estaba por abrir la puerta de la habitación frente a él, cuando escuchó voces… Sí, Sakura estaba ahí.

—Vamos, pon un poco de empeño, esto no me está gustando…— dijo su hermana desde el otro lado de la habitación, agitada y un poco enfada. Touya pegó la oreja a la puerta, esperando oír la voz de la persona que se hallaba dentro de la cocina con su hermana, aunque algo le decía, que solo lo hacía por confirmación, porque ya imaginaba quien estaba dentro.

—Eso estoy haciendo, pero comprende, es difícil, además estoy nervioso, sin me equivoco te enfadarás y esto no quedará delicioso…— comentó el chico un poco desesperado, pero igual de agitado que su hermana. Y por supuesto Touya, supo quién estaba ahí dentro. ¡El tonto noviecito de su hermana! ¡El tonto de Shaoran Lee!

—¡Vamos Shaoran! Tú puedes…— le animó su hermana— Solo mueve lento, muy lento tu mano… dale vuelta…— Touya se coloró de un rojo escarlata que nunca había tenido en toda su vida, las orejas le ardían y sabía que su corazón palpitaba asustado— Sí, eso…. Así se hace— animó de nuevo Sakura, con un tono más alegre y con toda la pinta de que disfrutaba algo— Mmm… queso derretido… se ve delicioso— volvió hablar, cada vez más feliz, Shaoran rió abiertamente y habló de nuevo:

—Lo hago bien ¿a qué no?— la voz del chico era de total éxtasis, algo que Touya, definitivamente ya no soporto. Hecho una completa furia, empujó la puerta con fuerza y con los ojos cerrados, porque la vergüenza podía más que él… y gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo:

—¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI HERMANITA, ASQUEROSO INSECTO!—

Sakura y Shaoran se sobresaltaron y dieron un pequeño brinco desde el lugar donde se encontraban, pero la sorpresa, le duró poco a Sakura, que repentinamente fue invadida por una ola de extraña rabia contra su hermano.

—Touya… ¿Qué demonios te pasa?— inquirió la castaña con un tono que Shaoran, a un lado suyo, jamás le había escuchado. Touya, aún más indignado porque fuera él al que le gritaban abrió repentinamente los ojos, con unos cuantos argumentos a punto de ser escupidos y una larga lista de improperios que deseaba lanzar contra Shaoran. Sin embargo, todo lo que pudo haber dicho en esos momentos, se le olvido al ver con claridad la escena frente a él…

Detrás de la mesa central de la cocina, Sakura lo miraba con la furia estallando en su mirada, sus mejillas rojas, eran visibles aun cuando gran parte de su cara, estaba cubierta por blanca harina de cocina. Su ropa estaba en perfecto orden, pero claro, no era su uniforme de diario, sino más bien, una ropa holgada de deportes, a su lado, Shaoran lucía casi petrificado por la entrada del hermano mayor de su novia y sostenía en su mano un tazón que aparentemente estaba revolviendo con anterioridad, todo signo de la alegría que anteriormente había externado había desaparecido, Touya podía asegurar que como su hermana había estado cubierto de harina, pero que con el susto que él les había metido, se confundía con la palidez de su piel. Para acabar el asunto, delante de Sakura y Shaoran, sobre la encimera, había trastos e ingredientes de distinto tipo, más una charola de metal circular, con una pasta extraña que no era más que lo que la pizza era, antes de ser metida al horno.

—Que… ¿Qué es todo esto?— preguntó Touya confundido

—Eso es lo que yo te pregunto a ti. ¿Qué es todo esto, que rayos te pasa?— le cuestionó la chica haciéndole frente al acercarse a él.

—Yo… entré… y… sus cosas… ropa… sus palabras… yo… tú…. Él…— en definitiva, Touya no sabía que decir, sus palabras carecían completamente de sentido y solo habían logrado que Sakura se calmara un poco para analizar sus balbuceos tontos, siendo su gran reacción final: una sonora carcajada. Touya la miró sin comprender, pero Sakura no paraba de carcajear… rió y rió hasta que los ojos le lloraron, entonces, se serenó y se recargó contra la encimera, mirando a Shaoran detrás de ella, que como su hermano, lo miraba confundido por sus risas.

—Oh, vamos— le dijo Sakura alegre— Ríete, es demasiado gracioso. ¿O no lo comprendes? Touya cree que tú y yo, tuvimos un arranque de hormonas al volver del instituto— le explicó, Touya puso mala cara y Shaoran no pudo evitar reír.

—Vaya… que cosas, jamás lo habría imaginado…— se mofó el castaño. Touya exploto.

—Bueno, ya, explíquenme de una buena vez, que pasó aquí— ordenó el muchacho.

—Está bien, está bien… te contaré todo lo que ha pasado aquí, pero anda, siéntate y relájate, amargado…— le pidió Sakura con una sonrisa. Touya obedeció de buena gana y tomó asiento en una silla cercana a la pequeña mesa, de cuatro personas a un lado de él. Sakura sonrió y se acercó a Shaoran, mientras comenzaba a relatar…

—Bueno verás… lo que pasó, estuvo así…

 _ **Flash-Back**_

 _Las clases estaban a tan solo dos minutos de concluir en la preparatoria local. La última hora, para aquel grupo en particular, era nada más y nada menos que Cocina… La clase en sí, siempre resultaba divertida y amena, más que nada porque desde el colegio básico los alumnos habían sido instruidos para ella. Las últimas clases, el profesor se había dado a la tarea de enseñar a sus alumnos, la receta básica para preparar una deliciosa pizza, que todos habían estado deseosos de preparar y que a todos les había resultado, lo más sencillo del mundo entero. Excepto a uno._

 _Shaoran Lee, simplemente no entendía el método de preparación de una pizza y por supuesto, tuvo que demostrarlo con creses aquella tarde. Mientras preparaba todos sus ingredientes y batía la masa en su recipiente, danzaba de un lado a otro, queriendo reprimir la sensación de idiota que era como sabía se veía en la cocina, la danza culminó, justo cuando su cordón se desató y al pisarlo tropezó, lanzando el contenido de su bol, a la ropa de la chica de al lado, su amiga, su novia, Sakura._

 _Al principio, la chica se había molestado tanto, que había salido hecha una furia de la clase de cocina, pero Shaoran detrás de ella, le había implorado perdón, ofreciendo como ofrenda de paz, su ropa de deportes que le servirían a la chica para cambiarse las prendas ensuciadas. La ira había aminorado en la castaña, pero volvió a resurgir, como ave fénix de sus cenizas, en cuanto al regresar por sus cosas a la clase, el profesor les había impuesto como examen, único y definitivo a ambos, la preparación de la misma receta, la semana siguiente que tendrían de nuevo oportunidad._

 _Con Sakura jalándolo de la camisa, al salir del colegio, Shaoran cargaba su saco, el de Sakura, la blusa de la chica y también su falda en la mano, mientras procuraba no tropezar y seguirle el ritmo a la joven, quién claro está, no se detuvo hasta que llegó a casa y casi de un empujón, obligó a Shaoran a entrar. Sus zapatos fueron bruscamente arrojados en la entrada, junto a sus mochilas, al menos los de Sakura, porque el chico tenía muchos problemas para zafarse los zapatos y ponerse las pantuflas. Cuando lo logró, su mochila y el suéter de Sakura estaban regados en el pasillo, arrojó su zapato en la entrada quedándose solo con su saco y la blusa de la chica en las manos, que no iba a soltarlo hasta tenerlo bien controlado en la cocina._

— _Saku, puedo caminar… no huiré…— trataba de decir Shaoran, pero Sakura tenía mucha prisa por llegar a la cocina_

— _Deja eso, tienes trabajo que hacer— le espetó de mala gana y Shaoran solo pudo lanzar su saco y la blusa a la sala, el primero aterrizó en el sofá, pero por el rumbo que llevaba y la lejanía que Sakura ponía entre él y la sala, la blusa cayó al suelo del pasillo de la cocina y luego todo se perdió, cuando puso un pie dentro del recinto sagrado de la comida._

 _Sakura lo soltó entonces y comenzó a buscar todos los utensilios e ingredientes que iba a necesitar, los puso en la mesa de centro y no paró ni un segundo a ponerse un delantal, cuando indicó malhumorada:_

— _Si repruebo cocina, te juro que terminamos, anda ven, te enseñaré a preparar una pizza—_

 _Shaoran no espetó nada y se acercó con cautela, pronto y conforme "avanzaban" en la labor, Sakura se tornaba más alegre y relajada, la harina con la que trabajaban terminó muy rápido en sus mejillas y los ingredientes esparcidos por todo el lugar, Sakura preparaba los condimentos, rallaba queso, picaba tomates, cortaba peperonni y todo mientras apuraba a Shaoran a batir bien la mezcla que sería más tarde una deliciosa masa._

— _Vamos, pon un poco de empeño, esto no me está gustando…— le regañó Sakura en cuanto el chico dejó de batir con ganas y estaba por aventarle un puñado de harina._

— _Eso estoy haciendo— replicó irritado— pero comprende, es difícil, además estoy nervioso, sin me equivoco te enfadarás y esto no quedará delicioso…— le explicó, concentrándose de nuevo en la masa y tratando de dar su mayor esfuerzo, para que su novia no se molestara más de la cuenta con él. La chica sonrió por la actitud que a veces el castaño tomaba._

— _¡Vamos Shaoran! Tú puedes…— le animó para hacerlo sentir mejor— Solo mueve lento, muy lento tu mano… dale vuelta…—explicó con ternura, viendo los bruscos movimientos del chico, que al mirarla, se perdió en sus ojos verdes, pero ralentizó el movimiento batidor— Sí, eso… Así se hace—le aseguró Sakura al cabo de un momento y sacando del horno, un poco de queso derretido que había metido a calentar justamente para derretirlo— Mmm… queso derretido… se ve delicioso— Shaoran sabía que se refería a su ingrediente, pero de nuevo estaba alegre y quería poner un poco de ambiente._

— _Lo hago bien ¿a qué no?— preguntó traviesamente, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y Sakura, rodaba los ojos._

 _ **Fin del Flash-Back**_

—Y luego entraste tú, gritando cosas raras y pensando cosas que no debías— terminó de relatar Sakura con ayuda de Shaoran, ante la expectación de su hermano mayor, que no salía de la impresión. Pero ciertamente, ¿quién lo haría? Sobre todo después de pensar, que su hermana menor había estado haciendo cosas inadecuadas…

Le llevó varios minutos poder decir algo coherente, pero finalmente, Touya habló, mucho más relajado que antes:

—Bueno, pero admite que lo que pensé no estaba tan loco. ¿Qué hubieras pensado tú, si al entrar vieras y oyeras todo eso, de mí parte?— preguntó

—Pues que se te da por irte desnudando por ahí— se mofó Shaoran, ganando una buena mirada de odio. Sakura intercedió

—Nada, yo no tengo la mente sucia que tú posees— le recriminó— Además, jamás haríamos algo así, sabiendo que puedes llegar en cualquier momento— se burló y Touya se coloró— Pero vale, vale, dejemos esto, iré a recoger todo lo que Shaoran dejó regado por mi entrada tan apresurada, mientras lo hago, no se maten y tú— señaló a Shaoran— sigue batiendo, de aquí no te vas, hasta que no haya una pizza lista para ser comida— amenazó, saliendo de la cocina. Shaoran incómodo, por estar solo con Touya, se volvió a la encimera y siguió en su labor de cocina, el hermano mayor de Sakura lo miró un rato y luego se puso de pie:

—¿Sabes? Aún pienso que eres un tonto y que mi hermana es demasiado para ti… pero es bueno saber que con todas las ventajas de una casa sola, no te aprovecharías de ella, no me disculparé por pensar que sí, ni te diré que me agradas cuando aún te odio, pero… te ayudaré a preparar esto, la pizza es toda una receta de familia— comentó sonriente. Shaoran correspondió, porque a veces un gesto dice más que mil palabras y se hiso a un lado para hacerle espacio a su cuñado (al que jamás se atrevería a llamar cuñado en voz alta)… cuando Sakura volvió, los encontró metiendo la mezcla con todos los ingredientes al horno y suspirar alegres y victoriosos.

Una hora después, los padres de Sakura llegaron y con Shaoran como chef principiante, degustaron una pizza en verdad deliciosa, que por supuesto había valido el gran embrollo que suscitó su preparación, al final del día, cuando Shaoran volvió a casa, solo una cosa tenía clara: jamás olvidaría, como preparar una buena pizza infarta hermanos mayores.

 _ **** FIN… ****_

* * *

 _ **Fic dedicado a ValeMisaki,**_ _como respuesta al one-shot reto número 1 que nos impusimos un día que no había nada que hacer. Esperando lo defraudar a nadie, ojalá se animen a comentar, gracias por haber leído._

— _ **Características del reto:**_ _Un one-shot, Sakura &Shaoran, que incluya pizzas y un hermano celoso. ¡Creo que cumplí!—_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **Julieta.G.28**_


End file.
